Dejando atrás la oscuridad Parte 1 Daryl y Beth
by Tresjotas
Summary: Daryl y Beth andan perdidos en el bosque, sin saber que hacer, aferrados a la vida y perseguidos por la muerte, y además, Daryl, también debe soportar la persecución de unos impulsos atroces hacia Beth. ¿Es mejor rendirse a esos impulsos? o ¿Quizás sería mejor olvidar y sobrevivir?


_Dejando atrás la oscuridad._

_Llevábamos__ días sin parar de caminar, huyendo, comiendo basura, y buscándo a alguna persona humana que nos pudiera ayudar, he de reconocer que, cargar con una cría de diecisiete años, salvándola de los caminantes, proporcionándole cobijo, comida y seguridad..._

_Es agotador._

_Pero en el fondo, cuando la miro, me gusta que esté cerca de mí, por eso llevo tanto tiempo agotando mis fuerzas para darle todo lo que esté en mi mano. Nunca permitiré que le pase nada._

_Nos encontrábamos en mitad del bosque, rugidos y gemidos de alrrededor estremecían nuestros cuerpos, pero debíamos continuar. Nos topamos con dos caminantes, altos y fuertes, pero al coger mi ballesta no tardé mucho en hacerlos descansar en paz, miré hacia atrás para ver si la cría estaba bien, ella como no, lloraba al ver lo que les había hecho, llegué a pensar que Beth me tenía miedo, pero yo quería pensar que no era así, por el bien de mi cordura._

_Entre los altos árboles divisamos una pequeña cabaña, parecía un lugar seguro para pasar la noche._

_- ¡Hora de la limpieza! - Exclamé, imaginando el trabajo de limpiar de caminantes la cabaña para hacerla segura._

_- ¿Por qué disfrutas tanto con ésto, Daryl? - Me preguntó Beth con cara de lástima. _

_Preferí no contestar y seguir mi camino, preparando mi ballesta y armándome de valor._

_De una patada reventé la puerta, la cual se abrió ante mi, dejándome ver solamente una fría oscuridad en la pequeña y única habitación que tenía la cabaña, el polvo se alzó de los suelos y me dificultaba la visión, miré hacia atrás para ver si Beth estaba bien, lo estaba, pero demasiado lejos de mi._

_- Beth, ven aquí, no te separes tanto de mi- Dije casi susurrándole, y ocultándole mi preocupación._

_- Daryl... Me da miedo... - Dijo Beth con lágrimas intentando escapar de sus ojos. _

_La miré fijamente, me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mi brazo haciendo el amago de haberle dado un abrazo, ella suspiró, yo suspiré, y ya me sentí preparado para entrar ahí. Di unos porrazos en el marco de la puerta, para que, si había caminantes, salieran a causa del ruido, no salió nadie ni nada, pero si podía escuchar rugidos en su interior, di un paso, el suelo no era muy estable, pero pensé que si podía con mi peso, podría con el de mi criaja. _

_La cabaña era bastante antigua, una vieja lámpara colgaba del techo, en las paredes, además de polvo y mugre, había fotografías y dibujos colgados, todos con temática acuática, en el suelo, un viejo colchón sucio y desagradable, aunque para mí, todo un lujo vista la situación, pero si pensaba en Beth, sabía que odiaba el sitio._

_Abrí una pequeña puerta que había en frente de mí, era el cuarto de baño, al parecer, dentro, una imagen desagradable penetró en mis ojos. _

_Era un caminante, atrapado, luchando por agarrarme y llevarse algo a la boca, Beth lo miraba fijamente, quería ayudarle, ella todavía sentía lástima por ellos._

_- Acaba con esto. Por favor. - Dijo Beth llorando y temblando._

_Agarré mi ballesta y apunté a la cabeza del caminante, acabé con su sufrimiento en cuestión de segundos._

_- ¿Quieres comer algo? - Le pregunté a Beth, dejando atrás la imagen aterradora de ese caminante casi descuartizado._

_- Si... _

_Nos sentamos en el colchón, y saqué una lata de mi bolsa, comida enlatada, lo mejor que teníamos, comenzamos a comer._

_- Hace frío ésta noche, ¿Verdad? - Dijo Beth, observando su porción de comida._

_- Bastante, pero yo por lo menos tengo ropa de abrigo, tu como siempre tienes que ir destapada, es lo que tiene- Dije malhumorado._

_- ¿Por qué me tratas así? Ni que te molestara ahora la forma de vestir que tenga, aparte, no tengo mucha ropa donde elegir, hace mucho que dejé mi casa atrás._

_La miré, me costaba quitarle los ojos de encima, repasé cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, y descubrí, tras muchos años, que Beth era mi pequeña obsesión._

_- ¿Quieres que te deje mi camisa? No es mucho, pero a ti te quedará a modo de manta, con lo pequeña que eres, estás esmirriada- Sonreí._

_Beth rió - Tampoco soy tan pequeña, voy a cumplir dieciocho._

_La miré y pensé: ¿Quizás debería esperarme a que Beth fuera mayor de edad para contarle todo lo que siento por ella?_

_Qué tontería._

_Beth se recostó, con las piernas juntas por las rodillas, a mi vera, pero sin tocarme, ella nunca se atrevía a tocarme, lo mismo me pasaba a mi, aunque durante todo el día, era lo que más deseaba._

_- ¿Echas de menos a Carol? - Preguntó Beth un poco angustiada._

_- Claro, era una persona muy importante para mí, pero ya da igual... - Dije recordando viejos momentos con Carol._

_- ¿Ella es más importante que yo? _

_La pregunta me sorprendió._

_- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? - Dije._

_- Es necesario a estas alturas, ¿no crees? No quiero perder el tiempo con alguien que no siente nada por mí._

_Me levanté de sopetón, Beth me estaba confesando que sentía algo por mi, me extrañé muchísimo, ¿como una persona tan linda como ella podía fijarse en alguien tan rudo como yo? En el fondo sonreía, me alegraba saber que ella me quería, pero todavía me quedaban unos principios, y sabía que no debía corromperla con tan solo diecisiete años. Me acerqué a la ventana, intentando evadirme y huyendo de la conversación._

_Beth se acercó a mi y me rodeó con los brazos, apretándose contra mi espalda, un escalofrío me recorrío todo el cuerpo, sabía que debía apartarla de mi, pero por otro lado, no quería separarme de ella._

_- ¿Por qué tiemblas Daryl? - Preguntó Beth mientras refregaba sus pómulos en mi espalda, recordándome a un gato buscando caricias._

_- No podemos, Beth, jamás podremos - Dije agachando mi vista al suelo, temiendo la respuesta de la niña._

_Me aparté soltándole a Beth los brazos de mi cuerpo, y huí hacia la esquina de la habitación, daleé mi cabeza y miré a Beth, ella estaba ahí, con cara de perro abandonado, agarrándose sus manitas y mirándo al suelo, sus piernas muy juntas, haciéndome ver su fragilidad. Me sentía por primera vez, a gusto. _

_- ¿Daryl? ¿Estás bien? - Dijo Beth acercándose lentamente hacia mi._

_- Beth, apártate, necesito estar solo._

_Me apoyé en la pared, vi como Beth se metía dentro del cuarto de baño, un calor anormal comenzó a subirme por el cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza, no comprendía la situación. _

_Quería, pero no podía._


End file.
